Veľký Krtíš
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Velky Krtis church.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Veľký Krtíš | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Velkyk.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres velky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Veľký Krtíš District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Veľký Krtíš in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Veľký Krtíš in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 12 |lats = 54 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 20 |longs = 17 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Veľký Krtíš | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1245 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, KDH) | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ing. Dalibor Surkoš | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 15.03 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 200 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 12 434 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 83.73 | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 990 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = VK | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.velky-krtis.sk/ | footnotes = }} Veľký Krtíš ( ) is a town in Veľký Krtíš District, Banská Bystrica Region, Slovakia, situated in the historical Novohrad region. The town's most important economic sectors are mining and agriculture. History The town was first mentioned in the second half of the 13th century, although the name Krtíš first appeared in 1245 under name Curtus (Latin). Geography Veľký Krtíš lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . It is situated in the Krupinská planina, at the foothills of Javorie, around north of the Hungarian border and around south of Banská Bystrica. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 14,013 inhabitants. 86.93% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 6.20% Hungarians, 2.06% Roma and 0.78% Czechs. The religious make-up was 54.26% Roman Catholics, 21.58% people with no religious affiliation and 16.00% Lutherans. References External links * Municipal website Category:Veľký Krtíš Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Veľký Krtíš District Category:Established in 1245 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia